


Echoes round the sweating bed

by pinkplumcake



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: “Amico mio, credo di aver capito che cosa voglia chiunque ti sta controllando.”“Che cosa?”“Beh,” le labbra di Colin si piegano appena, “mi sembra ovvio. Che scopiamo.”Stefan si strozzerebbe con il suo stesso fiato, se solo gliene fosse rimasto un po’ in gola. Ma non ha più aria e non ha più parole, e forse hanno ragione suo padre e la dottoressa Haynes, forse avrebbe dovuto prendere le sue medicine, forse forseforseforseforse…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _fantascienza_ @ [COWT #09](), [maridichallenge](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week1/hreflang=) & con il prompt _BLACK MIRROR Colin Ritman/Stefan Butler 'Penso sia abbastanza ovvio cosa voglia chiunque ti stia controllando' 'Cosa?' 'Che scopiamo'_ @ [P0rnFest #12](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-masterlist/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> Titolo da _Pornography_ dei The Cure.

L’aria della mattina è secca, quasi fredda per essere solo a Settembre.  
Stefan la sente graffiargli la faccia, e il maglione che ha addosso non basta per farlo smettere di tremare.  
Non importa, continua a camminare.  
Si muove veloce, evitando la poca gente che cammina sui marciapiedi con un bicchiere di caffè in mano e la testa tra le ultime notizie del giornale. Ha fretta di arrivare in un luogo, e nemmeno sa dove.

Le nocche delle sue mani sono bianche, le unghie gli graffiano il palmo della mano, e ha freddo e ha paura ed è stanco.  
Mancano solo poche ore alla consegna del gioco, ma lui continua a camminare, rischiando di inciampare nei propri piedi, e ha fretta e non sa dove sta andando e per poco, quella mattina, non rompeva la testa di suo padre con un posacenere.

Cammina per tutta la città, fino ad arrivare ad un quartiere tutto grattacieli e gradi vetrate, dove il sole sembra più freddo e pare essere già arrivato l’autunno.  
“Sì?” domanda una voce metallica e gracchiante dal citofono, e Stefan trattiene il fiato ma alla fine tutto questo ha senso quanto quello che è successo nelle scorse ore.  
“Sono… io.”  
Il portone si apre, quel palazzo sembra alto dozzine di piani e lui non sa nemmeno quanto deve salire, finchè non si rende conto di saperlo perfettamente.

Colin è in piedi di fronte alla porta, una maglietta di una vecchia band e un sorriso un po’ storto addosso. “Sei venuto a mostrarmi l’anteprima?” domanda, con un braccio appoggiato al muro del suo appartamento, ma Stefan non ha tempo nemmeno per salutarlo, ha solo quello che qualcun altro gli sta concedendo.  
Lo trascina verso una stanza infondo al corridoio, e si chiude la porta dietro di se.  
“Devo parlarti, io non- io non sono in controllo! E’ qualcun altro a controllarmi!”  
Ma Colin sorride, perché nemmeno questo lo stupisce. Nulla sembra farlo mai. “Non lo siamo tutti?”  
“No, no. No! Tu non capisci, nessuno capisce! Mi stanno controllando, io ho chiesto un segno, e loro-”  
“Calmati,” gli sussurra piano, “siediti e prendi un bel respiro.”

Prende un vinile dallo scaffale ([ _A Forest_ ; The Cure](https://youtu.be/xik-y0xlpZ0) \- [_Spellbound_ ; Siouxsie and the Banshees](https://youtu.be/TjvvK-Rj0WI)?) e lo mette nel giradischi, poi va verso la sua scrivania, afferra una bottiglia di whisky in uno dei cassetti in basso e lo versa in due bicchieri, porgendone uno a Stefan.  
La luce del sole non riesce a passare attraverso quelle stupide tende giallo senape, ed è come se il mattino non fosse mai arrivato. Stefan non è sicuro se la notte precedente sia mai finita, se stia ancora sognando o se invece non abbia mai chiuso davvero gli occhi.  
“Prenditi il tuo tempo e poi raccontami tutto dall’inizio.”  
Stefan annuisce, si bagna le labbra e soffoca un piccolo conato perché non ha nemmeno fatto colazione. Respira una volta, due, ma non riesce a tenere le parole infondo alla gola per più di qualche istante.  
“C’è qualcuno che mi controlla… letteralmente. Ho sentito come- come un impulso di distruggere il computer, versarci sopra il tè e-“ Stefan sospira, sfiora la propria mano con le dita mentre si immagina di afferrare il vetro pesante. “Non potevo rimanere a casa mia.”

Colin si lascia cadere sulla poltrona davanti a lui, accende una delle sue sigarette e poi annuisce piano. “Sei riuscito a scoprire chi sia?”  
“No, ho chiesto un segno e quando stavano per darmelo mio padre è entrato e… E’ un casino, non so che cosa fare.”  
Colin si toglie gli occhiali e li appoggia sul tavolino di legno chiaro, “Okay, okay,” dalle sue labbra esce una piccola nuvola di fumo, che annebbia appena la stanza e la riempie di un odore acre. “E perché sei venuto qui? Te l’hanno detto loro?”  
Stefan sospira, si passa una mano sugli occhi e poi si lascia andare contro i cuscini. “L’ho semplicemente fatto.”

Colin si alza, fa qualche passo intorno alla stanza. Sposta la tenda pesante per osservare la città sotto di loro ma non rimane fermo abbastanza tempo per vedere qualcosa.  
Dopo qualche istante, schiaccia il filtro ormai marrone sopra un portacenere di plastica e si siede accanto a Stefan sul lungo divano di pelle.  
“Amico mio, credo di aver capito che cosa voglia chiunque ti sta controllando.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Beh,” le labbra di Colin si piegano appena, “mi sembra ovvio. Che scopiamo.”  
Stefan si strozzerebbe con il suo stesso fiato, se solo gliene fosse rimasto un po’ in gola. Ma non ha più aria e non ha più parole, e forse hanno ragione suo padre e la dottoressa Haynes, forse avrebbe dovuto prendere le sue medicine, forse forse _forseforseforse_ …

Stefan si bagna appena le labbra, e “ma Kitty? Sei sposato con lei…” è tutto quello che gli esce dai denti.  
Colin alza le spalle e appoggia gli occhiali sul tavolino di legno chiaro davanti a loro. “Solo in questa realtà”. Sorride, ed è sempre più vicino, ma Stefan rimane fermo con gli occhi spalancati. “Allora? La scelta è tua, per quanto tu ne abbia una…”

[Stefan bacia Colin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837984/chapters/42090584) \- [Stefan se ne va](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837984/chapters/42090599)?


	2. Stefan bacia Colin

Stefan sospira, si morde appena il labbro e lancia un’occhiata alla stanza intorno a se. La musica continua a riempire la stanza, ricominciando ogni volta che la canzone finisce. Spinge le mani infondo alla tasca dei pantaloni, perché sono troppo sudate per sfiorare il viso di Colin e si avvicina solo di un attimo.  
Il respiro di Colin sa di fumo, alcol e di una notte passata senza dormire. Stefan chiude gli occhi e si spinge un po’ più avanti, fino a sfiorarlo appena. 

Colin bacia come fa qualsiasi altra cosa, con grande sicurezza, come se avesse già capito tutto e lo stesse aspettando un po’ più avanti, concedendogli il suo tempo per raggiungerlo.  
Stefan è un po’ impacciato, gli graffia le labbra con i denti perché è passato un sacco di tempo dall’ultima volta che ha baciato qualcuno, e poi lo bacia di nuovo, sorridendo sulla sua bocca.

“Non è la peggiore delle vite che poteva capitarci, vero?” gli chiede Colin, ma Stefan non lo ascolta, troppo occupato a cercare di slacciare la cintura di quei pantaloni scuri orribilmente stretti.  
Glielo prende in mano, e comincia a muoversi piano, come se si sia dimenticato di come si faccia una sega. Le dita di Stefan si stringono intorno alla pelle, e poi alza lo sguardo verso Colin, che ha sempre lo stesso sorriso sulla bocca, e allora aumenta il ritmo, buttandosi verso di lui per cercare le sue labbra, perché, _cazzo_ , per una volta vuole toglierglielo, vuole essere in una di quelle realtà in cui lo lascia a bocca aperta. Per questo istante almeno vuole essere lui in controllo.

Le sue labbra sono calde e hanno ancora il gusto acre del liquore. Stefan gliele morde appena, cercando di portarne un po’ con se.  
Sente il bacino di Colin farsi più vicino, muoversi seguendo i suoi gesti. Gli spinge la schiena sui cuscini del divano un istante prima che Colin gli lasci un segno rosso sul collo con i denti.  
E poi lui viene con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra strette, arricciate appena. 

__

“Aspetta,” dice dopo qualche istante, cercando di sfilargli i pantaloni, ma Stefan non si posta di un millimetro. Le sue gambe sono incollate ai cuscini del divano e la sua testa va veloce, forse più veloce di quella di Colin. O forse a Colin non interessa essere manipolato anche adesso, ha accettato da tempo che l’unica cosa che puo’ fare è godersi il viaggio.  
Ma Stefan è stanco, sente ancora il peso del posacenere sul palmo della mano, e ha un gioco da finire.  
“Io- io devo andare” dice, all’improvviso, alzandosi in piedi.  
Colin rimane fermo un istante, e poi annuisce e si rimette gli occhiali sul viso. “D’accordo, forse non era la strada giusta,” dice allacciandosi di nuovo la cintura dei pantaloni, ma Stefan è già fuori dalla porta. 

__

____

_“Robin, finalmente è uscito Bandersnatch. Che cosa ne pensi?” “Eh, difficile dare un’opinione. Bandersnatch è un gioco vuoto, come se l’autore fosse stato troppo occupato a preoccuparsi d’altro per pensare a come renderlo vivo. Due stelle su cinque, e sono generoso!”_


	3. Stefan se ne va

Stefan si bagna le labbra, cerca un po’ di tempo per pensare a cosa fare ma, ancora una volta, gli istanti sono troppo piccoli e sottili perché lui riesca ad afferrargli.  
Colin è accanto a lui, un sorriso un po’ storto e lo sguardo che lo fissa attraverso gli occhiali.  
Attende.  
“No,” sussurra Stefan, la bocca così secca che le parole gli tagliano la lingua. ”No, io non-“ balbetta confuso e in quel momento capisce che nemmeno questa sia una sua scelta. Gli sembra che siano passati secoli dall’ultima volta che ne aveva presa una, e si alza dal divano.

C’è molta gente, fuori da quel palazzo alto, tutto vetri e specchi. Stefan cammina sulla strada verso casa mettendo un piede dietro l’altro, le mani schiacciate infondo alle tasche e gli occhi che fissano il cemento.  
Spera che suo padre non sia a casa mentre infila la chiave nella toppa e sale le scale.  
La sua camera è buia, l’odore di chiuso lo investe in pieno volto quando si siede alla scrivania.  
La scadenza è più vicina, ma il tempo sembra scorrere in un modo diverso. Non riesce a concentrarsi, si sente stanco, come se avesse iniziato a scrivere i primi codici una vita fa.

“No, no, no” comincia a mormorare tra se e se, quando sente qualcuno bussare al portone del piano di sotto. Non puo’ vedere nessuno, non puo’ parlare con nessuno mancano poche ore alla consegna e Stefan è indietro troppo indietro non sa più cosa fare vorrebbe solo lasciarsi andare sul letto e risvegliarsi magari fra qualche mese ma Bandersnatch e poi c’è Colin e forse andarsene da casa sua non è stata la scelta giusta forse l’avrebbero lasciato in pace se si fosse fermato forse forse-  
“Ciao,” Colin è in piedi davanti alla sua porta, gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso e il solito sorriso sulla labbra. “Ehi, respira. Hai un aspetto orribile.”  
Stefan annuisce, prova a concentrarsi sul suo respiro, a riprendere il controllo per quanto possibile.

Sente le mani di Colin fare dei cerchi leggeri sulla schiena, spingendolo piano verso le scale. Stefan sente le sue spalle sfiorarlo ad ogni gradino.  
La camera è sempre un disastro, ma a Colin non sembra importare. Si toglie la giacca, e arrotola le maniche della camicia.  
“Perché sei qui?” gli domanda Stefan, la voce bassa ma non abbastanza da non essere sentita da Colin.  
“Sei venuto a casa mia per un aiuto, ricordi? _È un casino_ , hai detto.”  
Stefan annuisce anche se quella parole sono l’ennesima cosa della giornata che non hanno alcun senso. “Io ho- ho fatto una scelta diversa…”  
“Anche io. Sono qui ora.”

Colin si siede accanto a lui, sopra le coperte sfatte del letto, e Stefan ha la sensazione di aver già vissuto questo momento, forse in un’altra vita, in un’altra scelta. Ma il tempo è relativo, come qualsiasi cosa che lo riguarda; che riguarda lui e Colin.  
“Sta a te decidere,” gli ripete piano. E non è cambiato nulla dall’ultima volta che ha sentito questa frase ma allo stesso tempo è cambiato tutto.  
Sussurra “la scelta non è mai stata mia” ma le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso tranquillo.

Stefan lo bacia come se in quel momento non importasse scegliere, ma ci fossero solo le mani di Colin appoggiate sul suo collo e l’accenno della sua barba che gli solletica la pelle.  
E ci sono baci, e poi altri, veloci e che graffiano le labbra, e lasciano senza respiro. Un sorriso timido increspa le labbra di Stefan. Cerca di sbottonare i pantaloni di Colin, ma lui è più veloce.  
Sposta la sua mano e in un attimo è in ginocchio sul pavimento freddo.

Stefan cerca di intrecciare le mani nei capelli di Colin mentre lui glielo prende in bocca, ma sono così corti e pieni di gel che viene fuori una strana carezza, tutta unghie e polpastrelli. Mormora il suo nome quando Colin comincia a leccare la sua pelle.  
Nella stanza il silenzio è interrotto solo dai suo gemiti, e Stefan pensa che avrebbe potuto mettere della musica, prima; magari uno di quei dischi che Colin gli aveva consigliato.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiudere la porta nel caso suo padre fosse rientrato, o pensare al videogioco. E poi Colin aumenta il ritmo e Stefan non pensa più a nulla.

Colin sposta il viso appena in tempo, e Stefan viene in un brivido tremante.  
E’ stanco e spossato ma, per una volta, non è la fatica che sente pesargli sulle spalle da quella mattina di tanti anni fa, quando guardava il telegiornale sul tappeto del salotto. La stanchezza di quel momento, con Colin, ha preso il posto di tutto il resto.  
Per quei brevi istanti, non ci sono altre scelte.

Colin sorride. “Fammi vedere dove sei arrivato,” dice, sedendosi accanto a lui e rimettendosi gli occhiali sul viso. “Il tempo che ti ha dato Takhur è quasi scaduto.”  
“Ne abbiamo ancora un po’”, gli risponde Stefan, sfilandoglieli ancora e avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui.

 _“Robyn, questa settimana Bandersnatch, il videogioco più atteso della stagione, ha debuttato sui nostri scaffali. Qual è la tua opinione?” “Ottimo gioco, davvero una rivelazione! Ero scettico all’inizio perché tutta la campagna pubblicitaria è stata ‘decidi tu la trama!’. Quasi una presa in giro parlando di un gioco scritto da qualcuno, con un inizio e una fine, vero? Eppure ogni scelta è curata nei minimi particolari, e riesce davvero a darti la sensazione di star prendendo una decisione che influisce sulla trama in un modo unico e particolare. Cinque stelle su cinque, fatevi un favore, regalatevelo a Natale!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
